Forum:What's a good site to buy the Manga from?
Hey, you can call me Nick, or Gibby or whatever it doesn't really matter. Recently the shop I bought all of my manga from closed and now I am out in the dark with no source anymore. I was wondering if anyone had a good online site they could recommended, fast shipping and all that are really important to me. Thanks. --Nicoli7461 18:36, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nick, welcome to the community. I'm assuming you're taliking about the Japanese manga. The place I usually order everything from is amazon.co.jp which is the Japanese version of Amazon. They have all of the major products usually at retail price or lower. Other sites like jlist.com tend to add a little onto the original price. The shipping varries depending on what country you live in. I'm in the U.S. and shipping for me is about $35 for any order. You can find lower shipping prices on other sites, but delivery will usually take weeks or months while amazon uses international express and gets it to you relatively quickly. My last order shipped in one day and then took about three or four days to get delivered. You won't find anything much faster than that when you import from Japan unless you want to pay even more. If you're looking for the English manga, then amazon.com is the best. Only Volume 1 has been released, but you can pre-order others. I hope this helps.Turambar1 ''' 19:58, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...Turambar, i seriously hope the $35 if for EMS shipping. That'd be an outrageous price if you had to pay that much for any manga. I mean, each Japanese tankoubon actually costs about...$4-5 USD, so you'd already be paying almost 9 times the original price. As you've mentioned amazon.co.jp is a wonderful site to order from and they usually have everything in stock. As for jlist, they do add a bit extra onto the original $$$, so that could be somewhat wasteful...but they're fine dealers too. 05:44, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, my last order from Amazon, which was Volumes 3 and 4 of the FCE, was around $40 for shipping. I don't really mind paying that as the only option for international orders is expedited shipping and I'm almost guaranteed to get my order within five days. It's worth paying the extra money to deal with a trustworthy company like Amazon. I ordered the first two FCE volumes from cdjapan.co.jp and I only had to pay about $30 for 1-3 day international express shipping, but they run out of stock fast, so I wasn't able to get 3 and 4 in time.Turambar1 ''' 15:38, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Lol...I guess you really want your stuff fast eh? When I order from Japan, it's usually the 2-6 week shipping...unless it's something rare or limited like the Secret Box. Also, I didn't know cdjapan sold mangas...I only usually go there to buy CDs or soundtracks...I don't even bother searching for manga...what a fail. I guess I can't order from there as you said that the stock sells out fast, and I usually can't muster up a sum of money in like a few days time. I guess it's good ole' Amazon.co.jp and Jlist.com for me then XD 06:20, March 1, 2011 (UTC)